


Gute Nacht, Ari

by GrrHatLet



Series: Dumbledore Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Germany, Godric's Hollow, Letters, ambiguousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange between dear Ariana Dumbledore and one Gellert Grindelwald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Nacht, Ari

**_What are you doing up?_ **

_Working._

**_On?_ **

_A letter._

**_At 3 in the morning?_ **

_It's for Mummy._

**_I see. Do you need help?_ **

_No, but could you quiet Albus? His snoring’s awfully noisy._

**_You should hear beautiful silence very soon._ **

_Thank you, Gellert._

**_Think nothing of it, mein Leibling._ **

_Gellert?_

**_Yes, Ari?_ **

_What does ‘mein Liebling’ mean?_

* * *

 

_  
I’m almost done._

**_In only 3 days? I did not realize Brits were so serious about their briefing._ **

_What does ‘Brits’ mean?_

**_Never mind. So how will you give your mother her letter?_ **

_Abe says he’ll deliver it when I’m done, but he’s outside with the goats. Maybe I should go find him._

**_NO! That is—stay and talk with me. I have not heard from you in so long._ **

_But you were here just yesterday._

**_Exactly, and you make me wait the whole night before writing to me._ **

_I’m sorry. What did you want to talk about?_

**_What will your mother read in her letter? I understand if you don’t wish to say…_ **

_I miss her. Abe and Al miss her, too, but I think Al misses her the most, because he tries to do everything she used to. He can’t cook very well, though…_

**_I can imagine: I made the mistake of leaving him with the stew pot while Auntie had me de-gnome the garden. We still have oysters in our Floo!_ **

_I wish I could have seen that, it sounds very funny! You should hear me laugh!_

**_The former can be done with a bit of time, and I will show you tomorrow. The latter, with a bit of effort: merely place your hand upon the paper, and laugh as much as you like. Just not too loud, Auntie is asleep._ **

_How’s this?_

**_Lieblich…I could listen to your voice every day, Ari._ **

_Don’t you already? …Gellert, are your parents still alive?_

**_Yes (or last I checked), they are both fine and well back home. Probably haven’t stopped cursing me since I left._ **

_Why’s that?_

**_Oh, a little mishap (Papa had a tantrum), but nothing to be concerned about. …I bet you would like Deutschland, Ari, it's marvelous this time of year. Perhaps I could show you someday._ **

_Do they miss you?_

**_Who?_ **

_Your parents._

**_I…never gave it much thought._ **

_I’d miss you, if you left._

**_And I you, mein Liebling. …Aren’t you getting tired?_ **

_A little._

**_Why don’t you rest?_ **

_I need to wait for Abe._

**_Aberforth won’t return until the night is done. You can ask him to deliver it tomorrow (don’t look for him)._**

_I can’t write to you if I’m sleeping._

**_The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can see each other. I still have the memory of Albus to show you._ **

_GOOD NIGHT, GELLERT!_

**_Gute nacht, Ari._ **


End file.
